


The Seven Times Yoongi Asked Out Jisoo and the One Time She Said Yes

by sevenheaven



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Mentions of BTS - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, This is trash, absolute hell you've been warned, also i love my boy jinyoung, he is not a bad character, mentions of Got7, mentions of blackpink - Freeform, sana too, suran was here, they're dumb, too many unrequited feelings, too much pining, unrequited taesoo, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenheaven/pseuds/sevenheaven
Summary: The first time Yoongi asked out Jisoo is not literally on a context of dating. Because hell no — he just can't deal with her. She's not even his type.Or alternatively, that one wherein Yoongi keeps missing chances because of his wrong timing and bad decisions.





	The Seven Times Yoongi Asked Out Jisoo and the One Time She Said Yes

The first time Yoongi asked out Jisoo is not literally on a context of dating. Because hell no — he just can't deal with her. She's not even his type. Not that he has a particular type. But Jisoo is boisterous and loud, she's too much of an energetic ball of sunshine, and she's his childhood friend. So he just can't seem to develop any attraction for her especially when he's seen her on her worst haircut, snotty nose, and also at that time when they still have missing teeth back in primary school. She's been his childhood friend and neighbor since he can remember. He had never pegged himself to fall in love with the Kim Jisoo.

 

 

They were in middle school back then. Young at heart and naive. Jisoo had hit puberty by that time and suddenly, she's no longer the lanky child with a terrible bob haircut. She had grown prettier, and every male in her class are vying to get her attention. Even those from other year level. Yoongi was an upper classman, in his last year of middle school while Jisoo is a year level below him. There has been some point in time wherein some boys in his class asks for his help as he's apparently close to the young Jisoo, but for some reasons he can't fathom, he answers them with a cold glare and walks away. His friends has learned not to bring up the talks of Yoongi being a wingman as he sure as hell won't help. 

 

 

 

He's standing in front of Jisoo's porch, nervous as heck and has been rubbing his hands in an attempt to preserve heat. It's winter and the weather has been unforgiving. But what's more unforgiving is his aunt who sent him out for an errand in this cold weather. Jisoo opened the front door after what seems like forever, give it to Yoongi for exaggerating the time when he's the one waiting. He looks at her unimpressed but asks anyway.

 

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

 

Jisoo looked at him like he has grown two heads.

 

"In this cold weather?" She asks back wide-eyed.

 

"That didn't stop you before." He snickers, remembering that one time she insists for ice cream even if she had a cold. 

 

With a shake of her head, she crosses her arm and looks at him.

 

"What brought this on?"

 

He doesn't usually treat her outside. When they hang out together, they split the bills. What can middle schoolers do with their meager allowance?

 

Yoongi sighs and looks down.

 

"My aunt asked me to buy some sanitary pads and she told me to get those with wings and I have no idea what are those. So if you could help me with that I'll treat you some ice cream.... or ramen? Whichever you want." Yoongi didn't know he has a talent for speaking non-stop in a span of less than 5 seconds.

 

He's probably red by now. He can feel his cheeks warming up. But if someone will ask, he'll blame it on the cold weather. 

 

Jisoo looks at his flustered expression and bursts out in laughter. She's clutching her stomach while her other hand tries to wipe down some tears. 

 

"So are you going to come?" Yoongi is pretty much annoyed by now.

 

She's still stifling her laugh when she answers back.

 

"Um no?" A hint of a grin gracing her lips.

 

"You never reject free foods." It was a known fact between them. 

 

"But I'll never reject opportunities to see you this disconcerted." 

 

Yoongi can swear he has befriended the devil. He tried again to convince her or more likely bribe her but it didn't work.

 

"Sorry oppa but I like to see you suffer sometimes." She told him and with that she closed the door in his face.

 

 

 

Nevertheless, he found himself standing in an aisle looking at every various brands of sanitary pads feeling more confused than ever. He was about to grab the first thing his hand lays on (his aunt will probably complain about the lack of wings but he doesn't care) when a heaven sent Jennie Kim spotted him and helped him out. 

 

Jisoo had texted Jennie, her girl bestfriend to follow Yoongi, partly to make fun of him. But a greater portion was to exemplify good qualities of Yoongi as a great and cool oppa. Jennie should have never shared to her about her little interest on the said male as Jisoo sees it as every opportunity to brag about him. "Yoongi did this and that, isn't that cool?". She sometimes wonder who is she convincing. 

 

Yoongi doesn't have to know the praises Jisoo tells her friends.

 

 

To show his gratitude, he treated her with some ramen even if she insisted not to bother. But deep down, he wishes it was a certain Kim Jisoo in front of him as a very shy Jennie Kim looks up at him as she was slurping some noodles. He'd reason out that it was because he didn't want the egg on his ramen and Jisoo always and without fail scoops it out before he even have his chopsticks on. 

 

Tentatively, he took a sip of the broth and thinks that it isn't that bad. 

 

 

 

 

The second time he tried to ask her out was not even for his self. Hell he wouldn't even do it if not for the puppy eyes, the promise of a signed Epik High album, and for a boy who he pretty much babysitted. Remember when Yoongi told himself that he would never play the role of a wingman? Well, he's eating those words back as he bitterly shove a bouquet of roses towards her and tells her to be at the park they frequent to after classes.

 

Kim Taehyung is a family friend. He met him when he was young and when his family went on their annual vacation in Daegu, his parent's hometown. He knows him as much as he knows Jisoo as he had taken it in himself to play the role of a big brother. Taehyung is a sweet boy; he nods at everything Yoongi says, he laughs at his jokes, and most importantly, he listens and follows his order well. Kim Taehyung is the embodiment of everything he could ask for a younger brother.

 

The first time he introduced Taehyung to her, he was out of middle school and he's on his first year of high school. Jisoo was still on middle school and she's the same year level as Taehyung. So it's his idea to get them closer as he deems that it would help Taehyung to be comfortable on his new environment if he has someone he knows.

 

Taehyung had been nervous about transferring to a new school. Though it's a good news that his father has been promoted, they'd have to move into the city and he expects for the worst things to happen, blame the boy for taking it to heart the kind of city life he sees on TV (and also his wild imaginations). He's scared that they'd make fun of him for his color, for his odd self, and for his dialect. 

 

 

Yoongi worries at first that they wouldn't get along well. Jisoo is kind of weird, but Taehyung is on another level of weird. However, his worries were thrown out of the window as soon as it has crossed his mind. It's far from the reality. In fact, he now worries that they seem to get along so well that he suddenly feels like he's out of the equation. 

 

 

Jisoo and Taehyung seems to have their own little world and own language. He stares at them from across the table as Jisoo narrates on the things that happened in class while Taehyung provides the necessary gestures. They occasionally whisper at each other and snicker at some inside joke they crack. It's so weird to seem them so close but at the same time it doesn't bother him as much as he thought.

 

So one time when Taehyung invited Yoongi for an overwatch match, he confessed that he liked Jisoo for a long time now and that he's asking for his permission and help to date her. 

 

Nevertheless, Yoongi lost the game and at the same time, lost the ability to say no to him. He has known Taehyung, there's no reason for him not to help. Though they're not brothers by blood, he treats him just as one.

 

 

It didn't work out in the end.

 

 

Jisoo told Taehyung that he likes older men. Taehyung argued that he's just a few months younger than her and that kind of criteria is unfair, she should give him a chance. But Jisoo just laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Apparently, she just sees him as a younger brother too (even to the extent of calling him as her son as she feels like she raised him and taught him things) as much as to Yoongi's amusement and Taehyung's pained groans. The awkward atmosphere of a rejected confession went away as laughter booms the park. Give it to Jisoo for lightening up the mood whatever the case is.

 

Yoongi felt a burden was lifted off his chest. He shrugged it off thinking that he's just worried of what the three of them would be like if the two decided to not talk to each other after that or if they unfortunately got together, then what would his role be like? But seeing that those two aforementioned are laughing again. He heaves a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

 

 

 

 

The third time Yoongi tried to ask her out was out of desperation. 

 

It's his senior year in high school and apparently, a high school prom is a big event that he shouldn't miss on. It's not like it would show in his class records anyway if he missed it, but the student body knows just the right ways to convince him to join the party. 

 

He wouldn't brag on it but as years go by (thanks to the power of puberty), he's easily one of the most popular boys at school. One of the most sought as every good-looking guys in school are out of the market (read: in a relationship). When asked why he's still single despite girls going crazy at his looks and his deep voice, he'd just shrug and answer that he still hasn't find anyone interesting to him. 

He got flings here and there though, but nothing is serious to him.

 

On a serious note, it's not like there wouldn't be a prom if he's not there. But a Min Yoongi fanclub demands that he sees him in his best suit. 

 

So for him to not skip on prom, which he would likely do, a thing that the student council has foreseen, they'd made him do the job of a DJ for the after-party, a role he can't reject. He sees it as an opportunity to test out and show his musical talents.

 

 

He has been prepared for the event, he had made a playlist of some mixes and some songs he's likely to play, and had also asked out a girl from his class to be his date, much to the disappointment of some girls who can only hope to be asked out by the Min Yoongi. 

 

Suran was his classmate since the time he can remember. They go way back primary school. There's just got to be one student in your class you'd be forever classmates with. And in his case, it's Suran. 

 

She's just a simple girl, with a mellow voice, too introverted, and is always on her own. For some reasons, he's comfortable with her; they're friends in fact. He doesn't see her as a love interest, and the same goes for Suran, which makes her the ideal date. 

 

But to bail on him, a day before the prom wasn't the ideal thing to happen.

 

 

Suran called in sick, she apparently caught a serious flu and can't attend the prom. She called him beforehand, telling him about the situation, too guilty for something she shouldn't worry on. 

 

She advised him to get another date, but everyone he knows in his year level already has one. He thought about going to the party alone but Suran insisted that he asks a junior instead as it happens anyway. 

 

 

So with light steps he asks out Jisoo.

 

 

"Me? Yoongi, prom is tomorrow night! I might not have a dress to wear." Jisoo tries to reason out.

 

He has expected her to react that way so he sheepishly grinned at her.

 

"I think Suran already has a dress to wear? She actually offered it as she's really sorry I don't have someone to go with because she can't attend." He scratches his jaw as he explained. He doesn't know why he's suddenly feeling shy(?) and nervous. 

 

It's not like he's asking Jisoo to be with him, romantically. He had known her all his life and he's sure friends help out each other in dire needs. But the feeling of getting rejected is something he's not anticipating. Why would she not agree anyway?

 

 

It took a couple of seconds for Jisoo to muster her thoughts.

 

 

"I'm sorry but— 

 

she looked up at him apprehensively,

 

...um, Jinyoung sunbae has asked me out to be his date weeks ago... and I kind of agreed." 

 

 

He don't understand why she had to make excuses before she reveals the truth... that she won't be able to fill in for him.

 

 

Yoongi can only stare at Jisoo as he tried to process the information. Sure, she has mentioned about Jinyoung, the president of the literature club, the club she's in, but she has never mentioned about him in a way that would suggest they're in a relationship. 

 

So when did this all happen?

 

Sensing the screws working on his head. She explained.

 

"In my defense, he told me that everyone already got a date and he was too busy as he was one of the organizers to ask someone out early on time —

 

Taking a deep breath she continued.

...and I don't have a reason not to help him out as you already have a date." she mumbled.

 

 

He sighs and closes his eyes. Of course Jinyoung would take the opportunity to ask her out. He had known he looks at her differently but he never acted on it so Yoongi shrugged it off thinking it's just his imaginations playing. 

And Jinyoung is dating Sana at that time, a Japanese transferee. So he didn't bother with meddling with stuffs he shouldn't. It's not like he had made moves on Jisoo already at that time. And who is he to care?

 

 

But deep inside he knows. 

 

 

He knows that Park Jinyoung is not just someone he should brush off. He should have known better that he's a walking threat. It's true that he's handsome, even liken to a prince, and a known gentleman; but he's too smart for his own good. He had dated different and various women in a short span of time that he might as well be impressed that he plays his cards well, but it's not the right time for that.

 

He wants to save Jisoo from an inevitable heartbreak.

 

He's scared that Jisoo will just be another trophy girlfriend. 

 

His fears has come to realizations.

 

"It's okay. I can just go without a date." He replied. Not even feeling a bit remorseful that he's guilt-tripping Jisoo. If that could actually do the trick of her backing out from being Jinyoung's date. 

 

 

But luck isn't on his side.

 

Seeing his dejected state, Jisoo is ought to do something... anything to help him out. 

 

Having finally thought of a plan, she bounced on her feet and excitedly tells him about it.

 

"No, you're not going alone! I'll ask Jennie to be your date. I'm sure she'll help. I can't be the only Junior at the event too so you would really do me a favor." 

 

 

He hasn't even agreed yet when she had already fished out her phone and called Jennie. The latter agreeing. 

 

So it's settled, Jennie will be his date.

 

 

If anybody has noticed that Yoongi was playing slow, sad, break-up songs during the event he controls the music in the party, nobody voiced it out as each couple makes their way in the dance floor, on each other's arms, slow-dancing, actually grateful for the choice of music.

 

He practically bores his eyes on the specific couple who were crowned the King & Queen of Prom. 

 

Jinyoung had the audacity to ask Jisoo out in his prom speech. Nobody can rival his confidence. Yoongi comforts himself with the thought that no girl would turn down a confession like that — in front of an audience, and possibly embarrassing their date.

 

In his tiniest little bit of hope, he hoped that Jisoo will be different. It didn't though, they were crowned as the newest couple and everyone but him cheered for them.

 

 

In the end, he drowned his thoughts by playing sad songs and downing some vodka the students sneaked into the punch. 

 

As to why he's so affected, he doesn't know.

 

The last thing he remembers before passing out is Jennie prying the confession out of him, that he should admit to himself that he likes Jisoo in a romantic way. But as quickly as he confirmed it in his drunken state, he's also quick to bury it telling her it doesn't matter now and he'll move on. Any protests from Jennie was downed with a forceful kiss.

 

 

 

The fourth time he asked her out was to explain.

 

To his relief, he had indeed buried his feelings for Jisoo, much to Jennie's surprise. She've always had a suspicion that his feelings for Jisoo was deeper than that — the kind of love that has grown over the years, the kind of love you can't ignore. But to her dismay, either Yoongi has truly moved on or that he's really good at faking his feelings, then that explains how he's unaffected by Jisoo dating Jinyoung. 

 

It's still a thing Jennie ponders on, in addition to what she should label her newfound relationship with Yoongi.

 

They didn't talk about it. The kiss that happened on the prom night. They also didn't talk about as to why they still meet up behind their friend's back while they shove their tongue down each other's throat.

 

But no one speaks about it, except for Taehyung who hasn't seen all this coming. He's still bitter about Jisoo rejecting him back in middle school. Though on a playful tone, just to add to their usual banter.

 

 

"He is just a year older. I really thought your definition of someone older as your ideal type would be like our art teacher, Mr. Choi Seunghyun. So why Jinyoung?"

 

"What about me?" Jinyoung laughs while covering his mouth, his eyes crinkling with naught.

 

They're sitting outside the coffee shop, having done with their final exams. Jinyoung is sitting beside Jisoo. Across from them is Taehyung who is sitting between Yoongi and his bestfriend Jungkook. Jennie is sitting between him and their classmate, Jimin. Jinyoung's friends are sitting beside him and Jisoo's clubmates too, who he briefly recalls as Rosé and Lisa are sitting on the other side.

 

They're creating quite a ruckus inside the coffee shop. It's a surprise the owner didn't kicked them out yet.

 

 

"You know... when Jisoo first rejected me and told me that she liked older men... I thought it would be Yoongi hyung." Taehyung started.

 

 

It wasn't the right moment for Yoongi to sip on his Iced Americano as he choked on it but when did Taehyung find the right time to say things anyway? 

 

Jennie comfortingly rubs his back as Yoongi stares at Jisoo's reaction. Is that a longing look he sees in her eyes, or it's just some side effects from nearly dying on his coffee that he's now seeing things?

 

He then diverted his attention to Jinyoung, who has now a stern expression. The atmosphere has grown thicker. They've quieted down. But before things could get out of hand, he smacked the back of Taehyung's head and replied instead.

 

 

"Don't be ridiculous. I've seen too many of Jisoo's embarrassing moments I hardly consider her as a girl." He snickers.

 

 

He's not sure if it's a flicker of disappointment he sees in Jisoo's face but it was quickly replaced with a slight smirk.

 

 

"Oh, shut up. Remember that one time you had to dress up for a school play? I still have that picture of you in a maid costume." Jisoo counters back. 

 

The group then started to get loud, asking about the details and any evidence.

 

 

"Well, I can show you guys but Yoongi might kill me in my sleep." She paused for emphasis. "One thing is for sure though, he has milky white thighs like that of Girl's Generation." Jisoo replied as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Yoongi can't fight the exasperation as the group gets rowdy again. 

 

"Min Yoongi, marry me." Jackson shouted from the other side of the table.

 

"Oh okay Jackson, I thought that what we had was real, now I see my slim thighs are not enough for you."

 

"Don't be gay, Bambam."

 

"But you're gay for me, Yugyeom."

 

"As a gay person, I'm heavily offended you're talking of these things lightly."

 

"Lisa, being called as an oppa that one time doesn't make you gay." Jennie countered back.

 

"Lisa is gay?"

 

"Yes Jungkook, and we're dating."

 

"Don't make up stories, Rosé."

 

"I'm really confused right now."

 

Finally, Mark has spoken for the first time the entire time they've been seated out there.

"Just don't listen to them, Youngjae. And Jaebum, do something." 

 

"Can you guys like shut up?"

 

Yoongi can only nod and silently agree at Jaebum.

 

"What a grandpa."

 

Yoongi agrees at that statement from Jimin too.

 

"Shut up, you're a grandpa too." Jisoo simply stated.

 

 

Yoongi hasn't bothered to talk things with Jennie. He doesn't wanna label them as an official couple because they aren't, labeling them as 'friends who kiss each other occasionally' leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Friends don't kiss each other the way they do.

 

But Jennie is a smart girl. She'll figure out that what they have is not something she should take seriously. They'll eventually stop this, once he sends himself out and into University, she'll find a new love interest and she'll forget about him. They're just chasing for the fleeting feeling of being loved, even if it's all pretend.

 

But despite that, Yoongi doesn't wanna treat her that cruelly. He'll give her a proper closure. 

 

 

So when he told her that they'll stop whatever they've started before he starts college, she agreed but on one condition. 

 

"Take me out on a date like you mean it. Like you would if I was Jisoo."

 

Yoongi wanted to argue that he's over Jisoo, but it's futile. She has seen through him.

 

 

So on one bright Saturday, he's a boyfriend to Jennie.

 

They started off the day by getting their daily dose of coffee. Apparently, neither of them is a morning person and even when Yoongi told her that he'd much rather start the date in the late afternoon, when they're fully functioning people. Jennie argued that they'd waste the day away.

 

Yoongi begrudgingly drag a half asleep Jennie in the coffee shop. 

 

Who thought about starting the day early? He mumbles but Jennie just rested her head on his shoulders as she hugged him from behind. The cashier looked at them from behind the counter and cooed at how cute they are.

 

Nonetheless, Yoongi was able to give out his order after repeating so many times the complicated name of a muffin he badly wants. Jennie was laugh mocking at him. The little shit is multilingual but she's not helping him out there.

 

Once they're seated and they regained some of their senses. Jennie is on the mood to annoy him.

 

"Is this how you'd treat Jisoo on a date? You need to do more than that."

 

She says as she drinks her cappuccino.

 

"Shut up or I'll make you." 

 

She quieted after that.

 

He really doesn't want to act like some leading man on a drama but the cream on top of her lips are distracting him so he wiped it off her upper lips. 

 

"So cliche, Min Yoongi. Think of something else."

 

He rolled her eyes as he shove a muffin in her mouth. 

 

"Eat well, baby." He says with a grin.

 

Jennie choked on the muffin. Either from the harsh treatment or from the endearment, she doesn't know.

 

"God, you're insufferable. It's not even half an hour and I already wanna break up with you."

 

"Stop being dramatic. I have other things I'm good with." He says with a wink.

 

Jennie blushed furiously at that.

 

So to say that she's surprised that they're in front of a cat café is quite an understatement.

 

"I'm good with cats. Am I boyfriend material now?"

 

"But Jisoo likes puppies."

 

"Same thing, they're animals."

 

"They're not even from the same genus."

 

"Shut up, smart ass."

 

"You're quite creative with your insults now."

 

"Only the best for you."

 

The truth is, Yoongi knows that it's Jennie who likes cats and not Jisoo. So even if Jennie asks him to be with her like how he'd be with Jisoo, he can't seem to do that. He decided that he'll do it in his way.

 

They enjoyed their time playing with the cats and even took a short nap on a sofa provided. The cats were all over them.

 

"Can we upload these pictures?" Jennie asked him as he looked up from where she's laying her head on his chest. They took quite a lot of selfies together with the cats. 

 

"I don't think it's a good idea..." he trails off.

 

"Okay, this will be like a treasured memory with you then." She grinned up at him, her gummy smile adorning her small face.

 

God, if only he could teach his self to love Jennie.

 

But he can't.

 

After a while, they went out of the cat café but with cat furs all over their clothes. They decided to shop for matching couple clothes to change.

 

Yoongi got them a matching black couple shirt, and a matching pink cap courtesy of Jennie.

 

They spent the rest of the day eating various street foods, going on movies, playing games (he won a teddy bear for her); and lastly dining in on a fancy restaurant for dinner.

 

They had fun together more than he'd like to admit. Maybe he could really try being in a relationship with Jennie. Maybe he should...

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Jennie.

 

 

He's currently walking her towards her place. 

 

"Thanks Yoongi, I had fun."

 

"No problem. Now, did I pass your standard then? Am I good enough for Jisoo?" he tried to humor his self.

 

Jennie sighs and smiled up at him.

 

"I think even without all these, you're pretty much on my standard.. which is kinda low by the way." she teased.

 

"Did you just insult me?"

 

"What an idiot." she laughed.

 

He chuckled. He's happy that he could exchange banters with her. It's a refreshing feeling.

 

"So what are you going to name that teddy bear?" He asks as he pointed at the gigantic white teddy bear she's hugging.

 

She paused for a moment seemingly on a deep thought before answering.

 

"I think I'll name it Suga. Like sugar, it's sweet."

 

 

"That's weird."

 

"Shut up. You wish it was named after you." 

 

 

Soon, they're in front of her gate.

 

"So this is goodbye then?" Yoongi says in a deadpan voice.

 

"It's not like you're dying. You're just going to college." she counters.

 

"Same thing."

 

 

A moment after, Jennie broke the silence.

 

"I know you'd go, and I might never have the chance to say it out loud and I don't wanna regret without ever saying a thing so...." She breathes out.

 

 

"It's okay, I know about it...you don't have to say anything." Yoongi replied.

 

 

"Shut up Min Yoongi and just let me finish talking."

 

 

Silence ensues. 

 

 

"I know you wouldn't ever return my feelings. So I'm glad that you gave me a day to experience all these, even if you have to fake it. I mean, I was fine with being just another girl you kissed secretly and having a day out as your girlfriend made me really happy."

Jennie smiles up at him while she wipes a stray tear.

"I loved you, for a long time now, you don't have to feel burdened by it. You don't even have to return my feelings. I just wanted to let it out so I could forget about you once we go our separate ways. Thank you, Min Yoongi." she confessed. A small smile gracing her lips, her eyes gleaming from unshed tears.

 

 

With last longing look, she leaned up at him and closed the distance between them. She mumbled a goodbye and a thank you and smiled against his lips before pulling away.

 

 

 

Yoongi didn't know what hurts him more. The sad look on Jennie's eyes as she entered her home, or the tears that are streaming down Jisoo's face as he sees her standing just a few feet away from them.

 

 

But before he could process on why was Jisoo crying. She turned away from him and strides on her way back. It was a few minutes later when Yoongi comes to his senses and runs after her trying to ask her what's wrong; he's a little step too late though and the door closes on his face the same way as the first time that it did, but with more force.

 

 

"Jisoo, come out please. Let me explain." 

 

His pleas has gone on deaf ears. At this point, he doesn't even know why he should explain. It's not like they're in a relationship. 

 

But he can't shake off the image of Jisoo crying. 

 

He doesn't want her to get the wrong idea.

 

A few minutes later, her older brother stepped out.

 

Seokjin is a year older than him. He's extremely good looking and extremely nice too. But one better not be on his bad side though as he can also throw an extremely painful punch too. And right now, he's the receiver of the coldest glare he had seen Jin give to anyone; he's only believed on the saying that if looks could kill then he's a dead meat, not until now.

 

With all the restraint he could muster. Jin heaves out a breathe and simply demanded him to go home.

 

Yoongi went home with heavy steps.

 

The morning after, he received a text message from Jennie.

 

08:07 AM  
From: Jennie Kim

 

Jisoo and Jinyoung  
broke up last night.

 

 

10:13 AM  
To: Jennie Kim

 

How did you know?

 

 

10:15AM  
From: Jennie Kim

 

She told me just this  
morning. Said she  
waited for me yesterday  
night but we went out,  
remember?

 

 

10:16AM  
From: Jennie Kim

 

Must have been a  
pretty bad break-up  
with Jinyoung. She  
was crying when she  
called.

 

 

10:17AM  
From: Jennie Kim

Now is your chance  
old man. Don't let it  
slip. ;)

 

 

 

He doesn't feel the relief of possibly having the chance to be with someone they've been pining over for so long. Instead he's hurt and feeling angry at himself that he wasn't able to protect her from a heartbreak. The image of Jisoo looking at him with tears running down her face is something he doesn't wanna relive. It physically pains him. He swears in his breath he'd hit Jinyoung square in the face once he sees him.

 

 

If Jisoo comfortably left out the little fact that the reason she broke up with Jinyoung is not of a couple problem but because she doesn't wanna pretend that she's not harboring feelings for her bestfriend anymore then Jisoo did it for Jennie's sake; thinking that the two are together, and that it's a tad bit too late. Jennie doesn't have to know that the little kiss Jisoo saw made her realize of her feelings for Yoongi. But Jinyoung has. He deserves the truth, and deserves someone better. 

 

Albeit, it's painful for Jinyoung. He has seen it coming. He's keen with observing people and the entire time they've been together, Jisoo just wouldn't shut up talking about Yoongi. It's a bit irritating, and if it's any other girl he's dating, he would honestly break it off. But it's Jisoo they're talking about and he's so smitten with her. The jealous look Yoongi gives them when they're together is enough to placate his burning jealousy back at the older male. But he knows who has her heart and it's unfortunately not him.

 

 

Nevertheless, they saw each other on the opening ceremony of the University and Yoongi didn't throw a punch as opposed to what he swears to do. Jinyoung has this knowing glint and a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes when he greeted him.

 

 

"Why did you hurt her?" Yoongi said in spite before Jinyoung could round the corridor.

 

Jinyoung turns back to look at him with a sad look.

 

"I should ask you that. Why did YOU hurt her?"

 

 

Waiting for a reply that never occurred. Jinyoung sighs.

 

"You should talk with Jisoo." And with that he went his way.

 

Yoongi feels confused. The last time he checked, Jinyoung was the boyfriend. What could he have possibly done to hurt her?

 

He'd never actually asked out the question as Jisoo is back to her old self and he doesn't want to open up wounds that are healed.

 

 

Things are back to normal or so he hopes.

 

 

 

 

 

The fifth time, it's been on the tip of his tongue but he hadn't been able to properly ask her because he knew he'll get turned down.

 

 

It's an important event for Yoongi and he wants to share it to someone he feels strongly to. Though it hasn't been his idea (thank God for giving Kim Namjoon to him, he's been a great help.) He thinks it's the closest to subtly hint that yes he wanted to ask Kim Jisoo out, and that he wants to be her boyfriend, without actually saying it.

 

 

It's pretty simple. Kim Namjoon got him a backstage pass for the underground rap battle they always join to, he'll rap his feelings for Jisoo (cheesy), and when she takes the hint and she'll finally understood that it has been her all this time and that he wants her to be with him and she also wanted to be with him in return then they could hold hands as they walk home, or if she doesn't then they could just eat grilled meat outside, act like no sort of confession happened, stay as friends forever and he could bury his feelings for her once again, and this time, for good.

 

You see, Min Yoongi is the epitome of contradictions. And as much as he's well-versed with writing romantic lyrics, he's not the one to outright say it. His way of confession has been through actions and small gestures.

 

 

So, as he stared at the extra ticket Namjoon handed him. He's actually been contemplating on it. Because this time, what he's about to do will be a step up to their relationship, to whatever kind of limbo they've been stucked on for years. 

 

 

"Bring your muse." Namjoon simply stated.

 

 

"I- I don't have one, Namjoon." he stuttered out a reply.

 

 

"You mean to say, the girl you're always with... is not your girlfriend?" Namjoon stared at him incredulously.

 

He can only nod.

 

 

Sure, people have seen him together with her so many times that it almost looked like they're connected to the hip now but simply put, they're not together and they're absolutely not dating. They're just bestfriends; the status they've always had. 

 

Though some things have changed, he isn't sure if he's the only one who noticed. Jisoo can be painfully oblivious to changes and it's unfair that he's the only one with internal struggles.

 

So what changed over a year of being apart was how extremely close they are once they got reunited in the University. 

 

He'd hold her hand in crowded places with the excuse of not losing her in the crowd. She'll bring her his coffee in the morning because he gets grumpy without it (he's still grumpy the whole day but to a lesser extent). They always have dinner together and he'll walk her to her apartment after. And in times that Yoongi has been hit with inspiration so he works on a song that he forgets to eat, Jisoo will drop by to his studio and they eat together in a cramped up studio with her homemade cooking. He'll tease her about being a bad cook and how she hadn't inherited the genes of a good cook in their family but he'd always finish his portion anyway. He'll never admit it to himself and to anyone, but no one can rival Jisoo's cooking for him, even her older brother Seokjin who is a well-known cook is a no match for her. He might be a bit biased but that's just how it works.

 

 

In summary, they act like a couple and do what couples do. People expected them to be together, but in reality they're still bestfriends. 

 

And you don't really wanna kiss your bestfriend so bad, Yoongi thinks as he stares at Jisoo's lips moving. She's been talking about her weird encounter with a stray dog but he's been distracted and drawn to her lips ever since.

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing and you're not asking her out? Man, I've seen the way some boys stare at her when she's alone and I have intercepted sometimes because I thought she's your girlfriend." Namjoon heaves out an irritated sigh.

 

"She's not my girlfriend." Yoongi interjected.

 

"But do you want her to be yours?" 

 

Yoongi got his tongue tied. Yes, he knows in his self that he wants to. Hell, it's been the only thing that he has wanted to for years but is he willing to risk their friendship? For something that may not last if he messes up?

 

"Keep it. Do something before it's too late." Namjoon pointedly looked down at the ticket in his hands as he walks away.

 

 

 

So that was how he found himself, crumpling a piece of ticket in his pocket as an excited Jisoo walks up towards him and excitedly announced that Hoseok has invited her to watch their dance competition and support his team. Jimin, Jungkook, Rosé and Lisa were also there to join.

 

"Aaaah I'm so excited. I think it will be really cool. Hoseok choreographed the whole piece and they're all amazing dancers, I can't wait to watch their performance!" Jisoo gushes out.

 

Yoongi must have betrayed a whole nation in his past life because of his terrible luck.

 

It just so happens that the said dance event coincides on the night of his performance too. He looks down at Jisoo clinging on his arms, animatedly talking about some of the cool steps she have seen, he's debating on whether he should tell her that she wants her to be there for him, support him too, but seeing the excited glint in her eyes, and the wide grin on her lips, he decided it's not the right time. He'd only hurt himself once Jisoo decides to turn him down.

 

Which he should have done because there is now way Jisoo would. 

 

 

But then again, it's all about wrong timing and bad decisions.

 

 

With that being said, the night of his performance, he rapped about his First Love and people were moved to tears. Namjoon and him won the battle, and as a reward they could produce a song with a veteran rapper. The cheers were loud and there were many people who appreciated his music. He's grinning wide as the spotlight was on him. He thanked the people who went to watch. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a silhouette of Jisoo but decidedly brush it off. That must be his imaginations, a creation of his elated mind to appease him. Because there's no way Jisoo would be there.

 

He should have trusted his vision. 

 

 

 

The morning after that, Jisoo brought him the same cup of coffee she always brings. Yoongi has been on a particularly good mood the whole day as he keeps talking about how excited he is to work with a known rapper. She could only nod at him, wide-eyed; usually, she's the one who does the talking while Yoongi drowns in her deep laughter and stories but it seems like the other way around now.

 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

 

"Nothing?" she counters back.

 

"Oh. How was the dance performance? I've heard Hoseok's team won. Did you get a video of it?" he had informed Jisoo that he wouldn't be able to attend, he reasons out a project nearing a deadline he has to meet so he asked her to take a video of the performance instead. 

 

"They were so cool! I wasn't able to take a video because I was too excited." Jisoo sheepishly smiled. 

 

"As expected." Yoongi laughs.

 

But Yoongi doesn't have to know that Jisoo was missing on Hoseok's performance too. 

 

 

That night, she was in a crowd of audience on the same rap battle he participated on.

 

 

 

The sixth time, it hasn't been him who initiated going out. Surprisingly, it has been Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo asked him during lunch when he was about to take one big gulp of his kimbap.

 

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" she asked like it's the most natural thing they talk about. 

 

Yoongi choked on the kimbap, silently cursing the food. He swear it will be the cause of his death. He rubbed his chest as he poured himself a drink.

 

Jisoo went to his side and rubbed his back, seemingly concern like it's not her fault he almost died. 

 

After a while, when he has recovered from near death asphyxiation, she asks him again.

 

"So, do you wanna go out on a date with me?" she's blushing profusely, voice meek. 

 

When he still hasn't answered, she looks up and explained.

 

"I mean it's not really a date but more like a study date —" she scratches the back of her head as she continues.

 

— I've been having troubles with my music theory class and you aced that class last year so maybe you could help me?" 

 

 

'Ah so it's just one of those friendly dates again,' Yoongi thinks. If Jisoo noticed the disappointment painted on his face then she didn't mention it. 

 

 

Instead of wallowing on self-pity — his hopes that Jisoo might be interested back in him crushing, he tried to humor himself, his mouth unstoppable with his witty remarks.

 

"Could you have asked me in a way I wouldn't think you're asking me out? That's gross. I almost died I can't stomach it — I mean I rather die." he sasses.

 

Jisoo pouts and crosses her arms in her chest.

 

"You're such an asshole who would even date a prick like you?" 

 

 

"Who's asking for help now?" Yoongi muses as he raises his eyebrow. 

 

 

"Fine. Help me, please? I would have asked Jaebum-oppa but he's always around Jinyoung and we're still a bit awkward..." she trails off.

 

 

Sensing that Jisoo might still have hurt feelings over dating Jinyoung, he sighed exasperatedly. 

 

 

"Fine. Come over at the library by 5PM and bring me coffee. No coffee no help."

 

 

"A portion of my allowance has been dedicated to buying you coffee."

 

 

"Likewise the money I spend on your food."

 

 

 

So on a Thursday afternoon, a good thirty minutes before their scheduled 'study date', Yoongi found himself seating at the back row of tables in the library. He entertained himself with some poetry book, the library assistant, Park Jimin recommended.

 

"Why are you still here? Go back to your post." Yoongi quirks an eyebrow and asks Jimin who's still watching him from across the table.

 

"It's so weird to see you here alone, without Jisoo." Jimin quips.

 

"If that would make you happy, Jisoo will be here in twenty or thirty, depends if she doesn't get herself distracted at stray cats."

 

Jimin gives him a knowing look.

 

"You two are so weird. You keep dancing in circles. Why don't you two just date so everyone's happy and I'm fifty bucks richer."

 

"Jisoo doesn't like me, and I don't like her that way too.. wait? were you guys betting on us?" Yoongi almost screamed as he got up from his seat.

 

Jimin just grins like he knows what's up. "Sure hyung, keep telling that yourself. Everyone but you two can see there's something going on.

— And please be quiet, I'd lose my job." 

 

"You wouldn't lose your job if you actually do your job and stay at your post." Jennie seemingly out of nowhere says as she walks over their table.

 

Jimin brightens up upon seeing her.

 

"Hey babe." He says as he leans in to kiss her cheeks and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself, idiot. We're inside the library. I don't wanna get kicked out when I just got here." Jennie says as she unwraps his arm from her shoulder.

 

"But I missed you, and it's okay, Mrs. Lee likes me. She wouldn't." he winks.

 

"Just go. I need to finish this assignment. I'll come join you once your shift is over." Jennie offers.

 

Jimin nods, almost like an excited puppy. He went to the front desk to arrange some stack of books.

 

Yoongi keeps watching the scene, seemingly caught in a trance. He didn't expect Jennie and Jimin. He never even knew they're that close outside of their circle. His thoughts were disrupted when Jennie coughs to caught his attention.

 

"Can I sit here?" she pointed at a seat at the edge of the wide table across from him.

 

"Yeah sure." 

 

Jennie went to get her things out of her bag and ready to finish some assignments when Yoongi speaks up.

 

"So you and Jimin huh? Since when? I never expected you guys to be together."

 

Jennie looks up from her work and contemplates on whether she should tell him. She decided to tell him, their group of friends would know anyway, especially with how clingy Jimin is.

 

"Actually, we have been dating not too long ago. We just didn't want to tell anybody yet. Besides, it's not like you'd notice things anyway, especially with how smitten are you with Jisoo."

 

A part of Yoongi wanted to ask if Jimin knows about the not serious affair he had with Jennie. But he didn't know how to tackle that question. It was all in the past anyway. 

 

Jennie looks at him briefly before she added,

 

"If you're worried Jimin would be upset if he knows about us, then you don't have to. He has known about it a long time ago, even before we've ended things. He is actually the reason I've moved on."

 

Yoongi looks at Jennie. She's radiating warmth and happiness. Her fond smile gracing her lips with the mere mention of a certain Jimin, who's just a few meters away. He can't help but smile at that too. He's happy for her. Jimin is good to her, and he can see that Jennie treasures him just as much.

 

"I'm really glad for you, Jennie. You two are perfect for each other." he says.

 

"I wouldn't say we're perfect. But we work things out." Jennie smiles.

 

"Thank you by the way. For everything. Without fail, you were always there for me. I couldn't have asked for someone like you." Yoongi sincerely says.

 

"Oh shut up. Your words can't win me over." Jennie laughs.

 

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past. Anyway, are you waiting for someone?" she asked after awhile.

 

Yoongi looks up at his wristwatch. It's 15minutes passed 5PM. Jisoo should be here by now. He looks around but he can't spot her anywhere within the vicinity of the library. 

 

"Actually, I'm going to help out Jisoo with her course material but she's running late." Yoongi says as he thread his fingers in his hair.

 

"Why don't you text her?" Jennie advices.

 

He nods and fishes his phone out of his pocket to send her a message.

 

05:16PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
you're late. where  
are you?

 

05:16PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
did you get me  
my coffee?

 

05:17PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
okay, nevermind  
the coffee. just  
come already.

 

05:18PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
are we still on our  
date?

 

05:18PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
*study date

 

05:19PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
hey, come here now.

 

 

 

05:21PM  
From: Idiot Jisoo  
i'm sorry, pyoongi.  
i suddenly can't go.  
i'm not feeling well. :c

 

05:21PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
WAIT what's wrong?  
do you need me to  
come over? 

 

05:22PM  
From: Idiot Jisoo  
no, there's nothing  
you can do. 

 

05:22PM  
From: Idiot Jisoo  
i didn't wanna  
interrupt.

 

05:22PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
i can bring you  
your favorite  
foods?

 

05:22PM  
From: Idiot Jisoo  
enjoy your date  
with Jennie.

 

05:23PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
WHAT DATE ARE  
YOU TALKING  
ABOUT?

 

 

 

 

 

05:30PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
i'm coming over.

 

05:30PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
you're so dumb.  
i hate you.

 

05:30PM  
To: Idiot Jisoo  
idiot.

 

3 unread messages

 

05:35PM  
From: Idiot Jisoo

wow thanks. it's not  
like i didn't know  
you don't like me.

 

05:24PM  
why are you calling  
me dumb???

 

05:24PM  
i'm not an idiot.  
what the hell??!!

 

 

 

 

 

The seventh time has been the most unimpressionable way to ask someone out.

 

Just like the first time, Yoongi has been standing outside Jisoo's door for a good eight minutes now. The only difference is that it's not a cold winter, instead it was a cool springtime. The cool breeze making his fringe fall in front his face, his already messy hair a mess. He had run all the way down from the library to Jisoo's apartment. Jimin and Jennie could only stare as he walks out of the door without explanation.

 

Unlike the first time wherein he isn't harboring any feelings for her, this time his feelings are overwhelming him, his chest might burst if he didn't let all those feelings out.

 

How could they be so naive? 

 

Well, in his defense, he has been looking for any signs or any indications that Jisoo might like him back. He doesn't wanna tether nor risk asking her if it would cost it their friendship. But Jisoo has always been the same towards him. She's still the same girl who recounts him weird stories, who laughs and teases him but is also there to listen to his insecurities, the vague future of a music producer. She's still the same compassionate one, always reminding him to eat on time, getting him medicines and taking care of him when he's sick, even if he always tells her to stay away — she'd never listen so they'd end up both getting sick. 

 

'Friends suffer together' Jisoo will reply as she stubbornly scoots closer to him.

 

Maybe he has been too engrossed with looking for any signs that he hasn't truly seen her look at him. The fond look she gives him whenever he plays a music he's been producing, the pat on his back and the warmest congratulations when he did well in his music, the bright smile on her face when he comes over to pick her up for dinner, the laughter that erupts in her whenever he cracks a really witty and punny joke. 

 

He also didn't notice the burning jealousy veiling her face when some other girl approaches him, her sour mood when he flirts back, and the sad look in her eyes as she walks away.

 

All those things should have matter. All those are lost opportunities he should have seen. Opportunities he should have taken. So many failed chances.

 

 

There are so many things he wanted to tell her. But he doesn't know where to start, what to say. How do you even properly ask someone out? He has never dated anyone. Never on a serious relationship. 

 

But his body has an instinct on its own. He still hasn't properly conjured a proposal when he finds himself knocking on the door. Before he could curse himself for acting so rashly, the door opens revealing a teary-eyed Jisoo. The idiot must have seen him and Jennie together so she thought they're an item. That's probably why she'd been crying. On this day and that day he walked Jennie home.

 

Internally cursing again his bad luck. All of these rooted from a misunderstanding. 

 

"Why are you here? I said you can go enjoy your time." her voice raspy from crying.

 

He brushes his hair from his face and smiles. Though, he should feel bad that he caused this much grief to her. He can't help but smile at the fool in front of him. If only she knew he'd been pining for her since a long time ago.

 

"I'm taking out the trash." he says with an upturn of his lips as he grins.

 

Jisoo's brows scrunches in confusion.

 

"What trash?"

 

"You."

 

"I'm not a trash." she declared indignantly. 

 

"Wait, are you asking me out?" her voice low and unsure.

 

Yoongi breaks into a grin.

 

"Yes, you big baby."

 

"Does that make you a garbage collector?" trust Jisoo to make a weird type of confession turn into an even weirder one.

 

"Only because we belong together." Yoongi says as he reaches for her hands and hold her gaze. 

 

"What do you say about going out with me? I'll treat you nice, treat you to places. And free foods."

 

"Yoongi, those are things you've always done for me." feigning disinterest.

 

"We can also do other things?" he winks at a tomato red Jisoo.

 

"You're not tainting my sister, Yoongi!" someone's voice who inconspicuously sounds like Seokjin booms inside.

 

"And you can only date her after this semester ends, I need to win the bet." Seokjin who's now walking towards them says.

 

"Oppa no—" Jisoo protested.

 

"C'mon you two can act like the usual stuff. I wouldn't tell anyone. It's not like you both don't act like a couple already." Seokjin snorts. "I just needed to get those mario figurines" he added.

 

There's still at least seven weeks before the semester ends. And honestly, it's okay if he waits for the semester to end. As Seokjin says, they already act lilke a couple so nothing will seem to change. His friends would pester him though so yeah, he thinks it's a good idea too. But Jisoo hasn't answered yet if she really wanted to be with him. He needed a reassurance.

 

"So... are we together now?" 

 

Jisoo looks at Seokjin who turns his back from them after he threatens him if he dare hurt his sister. 

 

"Yes." she smiles and jumped into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure trash I concurred when I was procrastinating for my exam. I apologize for any errors and for the way the story turned out, I rushed everything as I may lose the motivation again. 
> 
> i love every characters in here and if they may play a bad role i didn't mean to. or i'm just really sensitive?? lols. anyway, sorry again.
> 
>  
> 
> also every other pairing or hinted pairs aside from yoongi x jisoo were purely accidental lol. i just happened to include them.


End file.
